Generally, the burdens are conveyed by being stacked in multiple stages on a cargo pallet or carrier to enhance workability and save a storage area. In this case, unless collapse of burdens is prevented with some kind of method, a conveying task is interrupted when the burdens collapse, whereby the work efficiency significantly lowers and products are damaged. In order to prevent collapse of burdens, a method of conveying the burdens stacked on the pallet by wrapping with a stretch film, and thereafter, stripping the stretch film and unloading the burdens from the pallet is known.
However, in the method of preventing collapse of burdens using the stretch film, the stripped stretch film cannot be reused, which leads to waste of cost and resource. Further, because a discarded stretch film accumulates without being decomposed, a number of discarding places are required, which arises a problem of industrial waste. When burning the stretch film, gas and the like in time of burning may adversely affect a human body, which arises problems in terms of health and environment. Moreover, the burning of stretch films goes against the stream of the times whereas the discharge regulation of carbon dioxide is being demanded worldwide. In addition, when using the stretch film, the stretch film needs to be wounded and fixed while being wrapped around a periphery of the burdens over multiple times, which is an extremely troublesome work.
In order to solve such problems, numerous belt-like load fixing devices have been proposed. Patent Document 1 describes a belt for preventing collapse of burdens by being wrapped around an outer peripheral surface of the burdens stacked on the pallet. Such a burden-collapse preventing belt includes a belt body, a through ring (belt passing portion) attached to a proximal end side of the belt body, and a hook-and-loop fastener (male) and a hook-and-loop fastener (female) attached on one surface side of the belt body from a pull-out end towards the middle thereof. Such a burden-collapse preventing belt holds the outer peripheral surface of the burdens by passing the pull-out end through the through ring, pulling in the pull-out end, and then turning back the same to engage the male and the female of the hook-and-loop fasteners with each other. However, such a burden-collapse preventing belt has a narrow width, and thus cannot prevent collapse of burdens stacked in multiple stages. Therefore, multiple belts needs to be separately wrapped around the burdens.
Patent Document 2 describes a burden-collapse preventing fastening device (belt or sheet) having a wide width. According to such a fastening device, the burdens stacked in multiple stages can be wrapped with a sheet to prevent collapse of burdens. However, the binding force is insufficient in such a fastening device, and thus there is a problem in that the stability of the fastened burdens is insufficient.
Patent Document 1: JP 2001-122322 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2003-54625 A